The present invention relates to metal working machines and more particularly to improvements in tube and rod end shaping and finishing machines.
In metal working it frequently is necessary to finish the ends of tubes or rods by deburring, chamferring, flaring and the like, and many types of machines, both bench or floor mounted and portable have been developed for such purposes as described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,682 issued Apr. 26, 1988, to which reference should be made for a description of structural detail of the machine in which the improvements of the present invention are incorporated.
In addition to effecting such finishing operations on the ends of tube or rod stock, it frequently is necessary to shape the end portions of such stock for some distance beyond its end, and it is the primary object of the present invention to adapt the machine of the aforesaid patent to effect such shaping operations.